


Long Lost Friend

by Alishaalanis



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alishaalanis/pseuds/Alishaalanis
Summary: Marko is in for a shock when a girl shows up from his past, the only problem is this girl is from when he was a human. What will happen when the two of them finally see each other after all this time? Will she accept the new him or will she reject him and what his become?
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so I found my very very old fanfic account from 2012 and thought let's have a look at some of these stories. Most are terrible and the spelling is so so bad but there are some that I’ve read and thought wow this needs a bit of work but would make a good story.**

**Also if you haven’t done so go read Santa Carla Secret it’s a Marko/oc story with a bit of Paul/oc if that’s what you’re into.**

**Chapter one**

  
  


This could be like any other story, boy and girl grew up living next door to one another. Their families became close and so did they, they did everything together and everyone who saw them thought this was their story it had been written for them. The ultimate cliche but that wasn’t the case, you see that boy disappeared without a trace and the case of how Marko Marino remains unsolved. 

Let’s take you back to before Marko went “missing” a simple time that many don’t like to talk about. 

A few steps in front stood Marko. He was wearing a pair of pale blue shorts and a white shirt, his sandy blonde curls stuck to his head and his little blue eyes were red from crying. Holding onto his hand was a beautiful woman, her hair was a much darker blonde but held the wild curls which Marko had henrited, her skin was sunkissed which complemented her yellow summer dress that had puffy sleeves. Marko’s mum was one of the prettiest ladies I had ever seen besides my mum, she was always so kind to me, Marko however wasn’t a big fan of me, at this point we weren't friends. Our parents had tried to force us to play together but it wasn’t working. He didn't like me and I didn’t like him and for some reason yet again they were trying to force us to be friends only this time at my birthday party. 

“Hello Esta, how’s that beautiful little girl of yours” she said, placing her fingers under my chin and smiling down at me. 

It was my fifth birthday today and my mum had decided to do a little party and invite some of the other children who lived in the area. We had music, balloons,a bouncy castle and best of all a birthday cake. I wore a red party dress that my mother picked out, she said it went well with my olive skin and blonde hair and green eyes. I wanted to wear the blue dress but alas we all don’t get what we want especially when you’re five years old. 

“She is doing amazing aint you sweetie?” I nodded from the side of my mother's leg looking up at Esta. 

“Marko are you going to give Roselyn her card?” she asked the young boy who was not pleased. Stomping over he handed the card to me and stomped back to his mother who simply rolled her eyes at his actions. 

“Why don’t the two of you go and play, there's lots to do” pushing us together our mums began talking as we made our way into the garden where all the other children were playing. 

“So Marko what do you wanna play?” I asked full of joy as I scanned the garden. 

“Nothing” was all he said before he walked off to the arts and crafts table. Normally I would have ignored him and gone and done something else but not today, I marched myself over to the arts table and took a seat next to him grabbing some paper from the middle. 

“Can we share them colours?” I asked as he seemed to have the best ones next to him, not saying a word he moved them to the middle of us and went back to drawing. 

There we sat not talking, just drawing, every now and again I'd try and get a peak at what Marko was drawing but he wouldn’t show me. Then Ethan came up to our table and grabbed Marko’s drawing from under him, Ethan and Marko used to be friends but then they had a big fall out and now they go out of their way to annoy one another.Thus starting the feud that would go on till the day Marko went missing. 

Ethan ripped up Marko’s drawing in front of some of the other kids causing some tears to flow from Marko. At this moment him and I became best friends. I looked down at my drawing and back at him. 

“Marko can you help me colour this flower in” looking down at my picture he picked up a pink crayon and nodded. Marko might have stopped crying but I was still angry at Ethan for what he did. 

So I got up from my chair and marched up to Ethan and pushed him over in front of all his friends, now you’d think all his friends laughing at him would be enough but it wasn’t grabbing a cup from the table that was next to me I poured the content of the cup onto the boy which caused a roar of laughter louder than before from the other kids. What happened next was my mum walking over to me very angry, everyone was told to go home and I didn’t get any cake but that was the moment Marko decided I was a worthy friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what I'm going to do is post all the chapters that I already have up on fanfiction and Wattpad, I like to update this story once a week so unless there's any changes that's what you'll get until it's finished.**

**Chapter two**

  
  


Flashforward to ten/eleven years, Marko and I have been friends for that long. Over the years we grew closer and closer, you would never see us apart. Most nights he’d spend the night at mine he didn’t like being home much anymore since his mother remarried a few years ago to the world's biggest jerk. 

“Marko you need to get up” I said softly trying to be nice about this process, Marko wasn’t really a morning person and he hated getting up. Moaning he rolled over still fast asleep, only in doing so he’d trapped my arm which I would slowly start to lose feeling in.

“Marko!” I now shouted, rocking him slightly. 

“What do you want?” he said groggy, his eyes still closed. 

“I want my arm back,” I huffed. 

Rolling onto his stomach my arm was free, I could once again feel my fingers giving them a wriggle to get the blood flowing again. Looking over at Marko he’d taken his top off in the night leaving him bare chest, his blonde unkempt curls reached just past his shoulders, his skin was sun kissed from all those days we’d spent out in the field drawing and his face was so angelic, it was almost wrong that he looked so innocent. 

Tangled up in the blanket he left me exposed, my white vest top had ridden up slightly exposing my stomach, I went to bed that night with no bottoms on due to the heat of the summer night. If anyone walked in they’d assume the worst from us but it wasn’t like that, for the most part. I couldn’t lie and say we’d never slept together; we were each other's firsts. Everyone was doing it and one of the fears I had was what if the person I lost it to didn’t respect me, what if they just threw me to the curb after. For Marko and most boys the worry was he wasn’t good enough and like some poor victims already he’d be the talk of the school. Then one night we came to the idea that we’d make everything easier by just sleeping together, which worked out pretty well. 

Standing up I walked over Marko and jumped off the bed landing on the floor with a thud. Turning my head I smiled at Marko who just smiled back sleepy, holding my hand out he accepted pulling himself to me until he was at my side. Then we made our way down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

  
  


“Marko, can you pass me the cream?", I asked, holding my hand out for the cream.

"You want this?", he said holding out the cream. As I went to grab it he pulled it back smiling, oh he wanted to play I see. 

"Marko, give me the cream", crossing my arms over my chest.

"The cream that's what you want" he toyed.

"Yes it's what i want, so give me it"

"Are you sure you want me to give you it."

"Yes that's what i said" It hadn’t clicked what he was going to do before it was too late and couldn’t move. He held out the cream and squirted it all over me.

"MARKO, AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as I started to chase after him. 

"You have to catch me first" laughing as he started running round the kitchen throwing whatever we could get hold of at each other. That was until my mother appeared 

  
  


"What have you done!", she said in disbelief as she entered the kitchen, her eyes wide at the mess which we had created.

"Sorry mum” I said, coming to a stop in front of her.

"The pair of you go and get ready for school", she said pointing towards the door.

Hanging our heads we went back to my room with no breakfast to get ready for school. As soon as we were out of my mum's sight I pushed Marko out the way and took the lead, racing him back to the room. Only he was faster and stronger than me and pulled me back before running into my room and shutting the door. After baning on the door a few times he finally let me in and I was greeted with a pleasant surprise. 

"Marko, give me my skirt" I laughed as he spun around in my school skirt.

"No can do it looks much better on me than you".

Laughing I took it from him once he had stepped out of it, then we both got changed into our uniform and made our way together to school. 

Splitting off into our groups we agreed to meet up at dinner, Wednesdays we only had last lesson together. So it was a tradition that every wednesday one of us would host a movie night for our friendship group and it just happened to be my turn. 

\---- A few month later -------

“What do you mean you can’t do this anymore?” I shouted at him as he packed his bag. 

“I can’t be here anymore, I want a fresh start away from everyone” he didn’t shout just said calmly as he packed his bag. 

“Away from me?” This argument had been going on for nearly an hour now, he had told me at school he was leaving but I didn’t believe him. All the way home I questioned him but didn’t get much out of him, then he started packing his bag that's when I knew he was leaving. 

“Yes away from you” he finally shouted back at me as he zipped his bag up and started towards the door. 

“Why?” I nearly sobbed pushing him back so he couldn’t leave. 

“Because you’re not good for me” he huffed. 

“Who said? Was it your new friends? You know since you started hanging out with them you’ve turned into a right dick!” 

“Then you’ll be glad I’m going then!” he pushed me to the side before grabbing his patchwork jacket and heading out the door and down the stairs.

“Good I’m glad you’re leaving! Make sure you dont come back” I screamed from the top of the stairs before I heard the front door slam. If I knew then that was the last time I’d see him I would have never said any of that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Now I don’t know how long it’s been since I was last in Italy, after the search parties dwindled and people gave up hope trying to find him, that’s when I knew I needed to leave. A fresh start away from the place I once loved however I didn’t expect what happened next. 

That was almost fifty years ago and I haven't aged a day. So here I am forever seventeen and having to move once again. My new life starts in Santa Carla. I had got a job working the night shift at  _ "Take a bite" _ , it was really quiet and not many people came in.

The diner could only be described as boring. The walls were a creamy colour with odd pictures dotted around the walls that had no relevance to the diner, the tables were small and round most had some damage to them except table 4 and 9 which were the best of the bad bunch. Dark brown chairs that didn’t match the wood tables, with red cushions thrown on to try and pull everything together. My uniform was a black short skirt,white blouse, your basic waitress attire so I couldn’t complain there. 

The bell rang as another poor victim entered the dingy diner, it was our third one today and I just wanted to tell them to run but I couldn’t. Walking to the front of the counter I noticed the young man walk in. He was cute looking there was no denying that,long dark brown hair, a native look about him, and no shirt just a jacket to cover his the top half of his body. I wasn’t complaining he was a good looking guy. 

"What can I get you?", I asked politely, taking out my notepad and pen ready to take his order.

"Can I have three of your house special hot chocolates please” his voice was deep and gruff and it suited him perfectly. 

"Three?"I asked, raising my eyebrow. The guy must really like these drinks. 

"Yeah they’re not all for me if that’s what you were thinking” he smiled at me, probably realising why I repeated the amount.

"That makes sense, I’ll get them ready for you. Are they to go?” 

“To go thank you” most guys that are hot don’t have manners but this guy did which was a breath of fresh air. Maybe there was hope for people. 

Stepping from the counter I went into the kitchen, that night it was only me and Kim on as Wednesdays were always dead. 

“We’ve actually got a customer and not someone asking to use the loo?” looking at me she pulled a sarcastic shocked face as she looked up from where she was leaning in the back. 

“We do and he's pretty hot as well” this caused her to stand up a sly grin crossing her face. 

“Yeah right?” she snorted. 

“Go look, I promise I’m not lying” I laughed as I started making the guys drinks. Walking over to the little opening in the wall that allowed us to see into the diner she took a peak and gasped. 

“You’re right he is hot!” she giggled as she studied him more. 

“Well I hate to ruin the only good thing but his drinks are done” this caused her to pout and I understood her pain. We still had another two hours before we could close up and we’d be lucky if we saw anybody else tonight. 

Walking back to the counter I put his cups in the holder and rang up the amount on the till. 

“That will be 11.25” I paced the cups next to him while he fished around in his pocket for the cash. 

"So do you have a name?", he said handing over a 20. 

"I do it’s Rose” 

"Nice to meet you Rose, my name's Dwayne, maybe I’ll see you around sometime?” 

"You might” I smiled, he was flirting with me, an actual guy that has all his teeth and smells good is flirting with me. 

"See you around", Dwayne said, before turning and leaving the diner. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Another day another shift but luckily tonight my shift was nearly over, just ten more minutes and I could get back to my little apartment and relax. As the last few minutes of my shift came to an end I said goodbye to Kim and Mel who had the pleasure of closing tonight. Getting changed in the back I slipped back into myblack skinny jeans and red crop top, realising my hair from its bobble my blonde curls were free to blow around in the cool Santa Carla air. 

  
  


As I began walking down the boardwalk I heard someone call my name. Now not many people knew me, only the people I worked with, the people at the local shop and maybe one of two people that I had encountered while out. So I just carried on walking, it was probably someone else with the same name they were shouting. That was until a tall dark figure came jogging in front of me.

"Hey Rose, I was shouting you, didn’t you hear me?” it was Dwayne. Now when he said he’d see me around I didn’t actually think he meant the next day, I thought of it as more of an expression. 

“I’m sorry I just thought it was someone with the same name” I laughed stopping so he could get his breath back. 

“Are you not working tonight?” 

“I’ve actually just finished my shift so I was heading home” 

“The night’s still young, why don’t you hang with me for a bit? My brothers are busy so I’m just wondering around” he explained. I felt bad that he was on his own but I had no doubt he’d be able to find something to do and didn’t need me. 

“I don’t know, I’ve got work in the morning so I just wanted to relax” 

“How about you hang with me for an hour and I’ll take you home?” 

“Well I guess an hour won't hurt, what do you have in mind?”

“How well do you know the boardwalk?” 

“Other than walking home I’ve not really spent much time on it” which was the truth, I’d only been here about two months and other than work I didn’t go out. 

“So is that a yes you’ll join me?” He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine but only for an hour and then I’m off home” 

“This is going to be the best hour of your life” he chuckled as he led me towards the more crowded part of the boardwalk. 

“I’ll hold you to that” I laughed back. 

To start the night Dwayne brought me over to some of the stalls, he explained it doesn’t matter how corny they are, everyone must go on them at least once in their life or else they haven’t really lived. So that’s what we did, by the end of going to the stalls I’d won three stuffed animals which I gave to passing children and a key ring which I did keep and put on my car keys. 

Next was food and I was glad when he suggested chinese, most people always go for pizza which always left me disappointed. Nothing compared to true italian pizza fresh out the oven, so I tended to avoid them which was rather difficult when that’s all that seems to be scattered about on the boardwalk. Sitting down at the quaint restaurant a lady handed us a menu and took our order, returning a few moments later to give us our drinks. 

“So how long have you lived in Santa Carla?” Dwayne started off the conversation. 

“I’ve been here about two months now, how about you?” I asked taking a sip of my drink. 

“A couple of years” 

“Do you enjoy living here?” 

“For the most part, there’s always something going on and you can be anyone you want to be here and no one judges you” he explained. 

“I never thought about it like that, when I heard of this place I thought it was just runaways that came here” 

“Isn’t everyone running away from something?” 

“I guess you're right, would you say you are?” I never really thought about it like that, I guess everyone has something they want to get away from whether it be overbearing parents or secrets that they can’t share. 

“Definitely there’s things that I wanted to get away from and I was lucky enough to find the guys I consider my brothers to help me escape. What about you, are you running from something?” 

“Isn’t everyone?” I used his own line which caused a smile to cross his face. 

“Well my mystery girl I hope this place is the escape that you need and whatever you’re running from doesnt catch you” he said, then the lady brought our food and we both started eating, continuing with small talk about random things that weren't that important. 

By the time we’d finished eating Dwayne’s hour was up and I was having to leave which I was sad to be doing. I had a nice evening and if I didn’t have work I'd probably stayed longer. Knowing this we left the restaurant and he began walking me back to my car that was at the other end of the boardwalk. 

"Dwayne, you never told us you had a new girlfriend" An overly jolly voice said from behind us.

Turning to find the source of the voice we were greeted with one of the most wanna be rockers I had seen so far. He wore a mesh top with nothing underneath, white skinny jeans that were certainly not as white as they should have been, a long jacket almost like a musicians and to accompany the look, wild blonde hair that had been back combed to an inch of its life. 

“That’s because he doesn't,” I laughed while Dwayne looked at me pouting. 

“So this is why you ran off earlier” the blonde asked Dwayne before he could answer I butted in. 

“I thought you said your brothers had left you?” I raised a brow as a sly smile crossed my face. 

“You know if you wanted to hang without us it’s cool but lying to such a pretty female that’s not cool brother” the blonde giggled. 

“Yeah Dwayne it’s not nice to lie to such a pretty female” I flicked my hair over my shoulder and gave him a sweet smile, earning a roar of laughter from his friend. 

“I like this chick” 

“I have a name you know” 

“Of course you do and what might your name be?” 

“Rose and yours?” 

“Rose what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, you can call me Paul” he answered grabbing my hand to plant a kiss on my knuckles. 

“Charmed to meet you Paul but unfortunately I was just about to go home so I’ll see you around” I said and started to walk away. 

“Can I not tempt you to stay out a little later?” he shouted after me. 

“Maybe another time” I threw him a wink and continued walking back to my car. 

Finally I was back home and away from the booming sound of the boardwalk. I loved the night life. It was always so active and vibrant just sometimes it was a little too much for my sensitive ears. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I had slept so well being out late always meant it took more energy to get up in the mornings. Looking over at my clock the time read twelve meaning I had enough time to jump in the shower, get a bite to eat before heading off for my shift at work. I was lucky enough to not be closing again tonight, tonight's shift was only a short one 2-6 just to cover one of the girls that works part time. 

Jumping out the shower I proceed back to my room putting my uniform on before drying my hair. Then came makeup. I'd like to think of myself as an artist when it came to this part applying an even amount of foundation, a tad bit of blush to my cheeks before sculpting perfect wings with my eyeliner and finishing it off with mascara. 

Looking back over the clock it read 1:20, I had enough time to grab some food but I really didn’t want to cook so I headed to the diner early just so I could grab something from there with no fuss. 

Walking into the diner I noticed about three or four people scattered around the diner just doing their own thing. Taking a seat in the booth near the counter I pulled out the menu, now I know I work here but I never really took any notice of what was on the menu. Scanning it quickly I now knew why people never came here; it wasn’t very appetising and the stuff that sounded edible was so overpriced. 

“Hey girl, what are you doing in early?” Jim came to take my order.

Jim was such a lovely guy he was in his twenties, had light brown shaggy hair and soft brown eyes. He’d been working here a few months more than me, other than that I didn’t know much about him other than he didn’t work weekends because he was always partying. 

“I couldn’t be bothered to cook so thought I'd grab something from here” I replied back, scanning the menu once more.

“You poor soul what can I get you?” he laughed knowing how bad the food was. 

“Can I have some cheese fries, a large coke and something with a lot of chocolate” I put the menu down and played with the napkin that had been left on the table. 

“Sure thing I’ll get it out asap, oh Kim wants to question you about some guy so I’ll let her know you’re in early” he smiled and turned back to the kitchen. 

Sure enough Kim came rushing out from the back and practically jumped in the seat in front of me.

“Tell me everything!” she squealed in excitement. 

“About what?” I knew what she wanted. It was just fun to play with her, Jim came over and put my drink down before going to serve some customers that had just walked in. 

“Come on Rose you know what I’m talking about” she whined. 

“Fine so last night I hung out with Dwayne” 

“Dwayne that’s his name, I like it, it suits him. So what did you two do?” 

“We just explored the boardwalk and then I met his other brother” 

“Other brother, which one?” 

“There’s more than one?” I asked looking up from my drink. 

“Yeah there’s like another three of them, a girl and some kid that hang around with their gang” 

“Wait, they're in a gang?” no wonder people were looking at me funny when I was with them. 

“Yeah they’re always getting into trouble, have you seen their bikes like how could you not know?” 

“I don’t really pay attention to what goes on around me I guess” 

“Clearly, right I need to get back, enjoy your food and get ready for the best shift of your life!” she got up from the booth and went back to the counter as my food finally came over. She was right about one thing this did end up being one of the best shifts. 

We spent most of the time annoying Jim until his shift ended at 4 then we spent the rest of the time talking about anything and everything. This was Kim’s last shift as she had a week off and was going out of town to see her family, which meant other than Jim work was going to be so dull. I was lucky enough to have two days off soon which I couldn’t wait for, I had decided that during that time I was going to do some art and send it off to see if anyone was interested. 

The rest of the shift went quickly there was no point in getting changed as I was just going straight home, but to my surprise I was greeted at the door with a bubbly blonde. 

“So Rose what are we doing tonight?” 

“Well I was going home to unwind after work but I have a feeling you have a different idea” 

“It’s like you read my mind but we can go back to yours and unwind if you want” he shot me a wink and laughed when my response was an eye roll. 

“Okay I’ll make a deal we can hang out if you buy me tea?” lets see how serious this boy really was about wanting to hang. Normally you tell a boy that and all of a sudden they don’t want to know you anymore but this boy. 

“You’ve got a deal but I pick where we eat” he held his arm out for me to grab on. 

“You best have good taste” I grinned, hooking on to his extended arm but before we could start walking a small boy came running up to Paul and crashed into his legs. 

“Sorry Paul” the little boy said, rubbing his head as he looked between the two of us. 

“It’s okay little man, where’s Star? I thought she was looking after you?” Paul knelt down to the kid while he spoke. 

“Not tonight Dwayne is looking after me, who’s this” he pointed to me making Paul look at me and smile.

“This is my friend Rose and we were just about to get food” 

“Can I come for food! Please please please” he begged the blonde rocker giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“I think Dwayne will be looking for you” Paul started before I cut him off. 

“I would love it if you came with us to get food, so what’s your name?” Paul stood up as I started talking.

“My name's Laddie, you’re really pretty” he said looking at me wided eyes. 

“You’re such a charmer, how about we get some food. Paul’s paying and i’m sure he’ll let you get some chocolate dessert” I laughed as Paul now frowned at the idea of having to pay for two meals, I’m guessing the kid could put some food away. 

“Paul’s paying for food count me in” A voice sounded from behind us that belonged to Dwayne as he caught up to the small group of us that was making our way down the boardwalk. 

“Does anybody else want food while I’m at it” he huffed but soon the playful smile returned to his face as we made our way into the food place. 

**~Time Skip~**

“So on a scale of 1-10 who was more fun, me or Dwayne?” Paul asked, jumping in front of me.

“Ooo that’s a tough one but I’ll have to say Dwayne” I laughed as his face dropped and Dwayne laughed from the side of me, still holding onto Laddie. 

“But but why?” 

“Well for a start he doesn’t steal my food”

“That’s a good point but that can’t be the only reason” he continued to pout like a child as he waited for my answer. 

“You’re right there’s also the fact his sooo sooo much better looking then you” outrage filled Paul’s face. It was like I had just stabbed him in the heart. 

Then it was my turn for my face to drop. There stood by the railings was the boy that I waited so long for hoping he’d come back and everything would be fine but he never did. Now fifty years later there stood Marko in the matching patchwork jacket we once spent an entire summer making. My breath caught in my throat and the world started spinning around me. 

“Yo girl are you okay?” Paul’s voice snapped me back to reality as I looked wide eyed at him. 

“Marko” my voice was shaky and barely audible but it was enough for him to hear me. Our eyes locked for the first time in so long, if it wasn’t clear before it was now. This was Marko and all that went through my head was I needed to leave. 

So that’s what I did. I took off running down the boardwalk until I got to my car, expecting someone to follow but no one ever did. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  
  


I don’t know how long I’d been asleep, I know I spent most of the night staring at the ceiling just replaying what I had just seen. It must have been the morning by the time I had fallen asleep as I remember the sun shining on my face before I drifted off, my body was crying out for just a few more hours but unfortunately it couldn’t have that. 

Turning over I looked at the clock, you’re joking 12:23 that meant I had four hours roughly no wonder I was so tired. It wasn’t like I could go back to sleep. I had work at 2 and unfortunately I was doing the closing shift with Mel. Now was I considering ringing in sick yes, did I think about leaving town all together of course who wouldn’t but part of me knew that wouldn’t be enough. Huffing I rolled out of bed hitting my foot on a jeweled box, it’s one me and Marko made when we were younger. Pulling it from under the bed I blew the dust off the top and opened the medium sized box, inside was multiple photos of me and Marko throughout our childhood. 

We were in our last day in secondary making us 14, the one thing we always hated about our school was the uniforms we had to wear. The girls had to wear long grey pleated skirts that went past our knees, with grey knee high socks and a white polo shirt to complete it. The boys had it a little easier grey trousers with a white polo and that was it. There we stood against a red brick wall trying to look nice as our mother’s forced us to have one more photo. Shaking my head I laughed at the old memory we once shared together, one of many that brought a smile to my face.

I didn’t have much choice. I needed to know what had happened, how he was still here even if I was scared of the truth. Putting the photo back in the box I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the stupid uniform, I needed to get ready, I needed to brace myself for tonight and whateve was going to unfold. Grabbing a bag I packed a pair of black skirt and baggy black top, it was warm outside and the last thing I wanted was to look a complete state whatever happened. 

**_~Time skip~_ **

I arrived at work just on time the other girl was just getting off shift as I clocked in and put my stuff in the area for our stuff. 

“Hey Mel,” I said, joining her at the front counter where she was standing. 

“Hey sweet how are you?” she replied back looking up from the doodle she was doing on the notepad. 

“I’m not bad thank you, has it been busy?” taking a cup of coffee I slipped the hot beverage, I didn’t really like coffee but I felt like I needed it to get through this shift. 

“I’ve been in about half an hour so I couldn’t say. Oh there was a note left for you from last night, a young man came in here looking for you but Kim told him you’d be home by now” now that made my blood run cold, was it Marko did he come looking for me or was it someone else. 

Looking down at the note I turned away from Mel I didn’t know what it was going to say and I didn’t feel confident that I could hide my emotions all that well. 

_ We need to talk  _

_ M _

Was all the note said was M for Marko? If I wasn’t worried before I was now, where did they want to talk, when, what would they do to me after. I needed to try and calm down and get through this shift. 

It was so close to closing time I can’t believe I made it through the shift without any problems, I just had another 30 minutes then I could go home. Damn I spoke too soon, the bell of the door rang and three gentlemen walked in, two of which I already knew the other blonde I hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting. 

“We’re not serving food now,” Mel shouted from the back. 

“It’s okay we only wanted a drink and a chat” the blonde spoke back. There was no point in shying away they knew I was here so I may as well go and face the music.

“What can I do for you?” I tried to say as sweet as possible, not showing any fear in my voice. 

“Hey Rose” Dwayne said from the left side of the blonde, I just smiled at him waiting for someone to give me a drink order. 

“So you’re Rose, I’m David” the blonde stretched his hand out, accepting I shook his hand before pulling away. 

“I’d introduce my other brothers but it seems you’ve already met. The only thing is you haven’t met our other brother yet you seem to know him? Marko” his name made my blood run cold, a lump appeared in my throat and I was unable to talk. 

“Not much of a talker? It’s okay we can wait until Marko gets here. I'm sure he’ll be able to clear things up” as if on cue the door to the shop rang again and sure enough Marko came strolling in, making his way next to David as Dwayne moved out of his way to create space. 

“Ah right on time brother, now would you be able to tell us if you know this lovely lady?” David put an arm around him and turned him towards me. 

His eyes scanned up and down my body taking in all he could, all I could do is stand there not breathing waiting for his answer. His eyes eventually locking with mine they were the same hazel colour I remember waking up to day after day. The longer he stared it became apparent he didn’t know who I was, no emotion showed on his face as he looked at me and I don’t know what hurt more that or the words that soon followed. 

“I recognise her face from somewhere but I’m not sure where from” my heart just broke, he had forgotten me before they could say anything else Mel came in from the back. 

“I’m sorry boys but you’re gonna have to leave now we’re closing” she stood at my side clearly seeing something was wrong. 

“No problem we were just leaving” David said as the rest of the boy stood and followed behind him. Before leaving completely Marko turned round once more to take a look at me before turning his back and following with the others.

“Are you okay?” Mel asked as reality started to come back to me. 

“Yeah I’m fine” I said as we turned off the stuff in the cafe and began to lock the doors to leave. I hadn’t grabbed my clothes from the back. I was in too much shock and I just wanted to get home. 

As I said goodbye to Mel I made my way down the boardwalk towards my place, yet I couldn’t shake the feeling of someone watching me, someone following. I started to quicken the pace hoping I could get home where I’d be safe but that wasn’t going to happen. One minute I was walking practically running the next the world started to spin around me and blackness took over. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Slowly my vision came back to me along with a sharp pain in my head. What the hell happened last night, my eyes fluttered open and the realisation I wasn’t at home hit me. I wasn’t home, I wasn’t in a hospital, I was in a cave, why was I in a cave. 

“Ah you’re awake finally” a voice boomed throughout the cave causing me to sit up sharply to take in where the voice had come from. Only this hurt my head and caused a hiss from my lips to escape. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have hit you so hard” now it was clear who had spoke as David made his way to the bed I had been placed on. 

“Where am I, what do you want?” I asked as he made his way closer to the bed. 

“Why do humans always ask the same boring questions?” his comment caused laughter to travel through the cave. Meaning he wasn’t the only one with me, looking around the cave the flicker of light that came from the burning bins made the room glow orange. Shadows danced across the walls as the flames danced in the bin. 

“Well it would be nice to know why you hit me as well but I was just gonna assume you were a dick” I don’t know where that courage came from, maybe I had a concussion either way it didn’t matter. The cave seemed more full of life as the laughter grew louder until a familiar blonde came my way. 

“Hey girl how about you stop being lazy and get out of bed” Paul laughed as he held out an outstretched hand to help me up. Skeptically I looked at the hand but took it anyway he was one of the only people I knew and that might have worked in my favour or not. 

“That’s better now let's go chill on the sofa” leading me from the bed that was tucked away in the corner I made my way into the main bit of the cave. 

Sat on a beat up chair was Dwayne and on his lap was Laddie who had a book in his hand. A gypsy girl lingered in the entrance to the cave, since she was the only female I guessed that was Star that Laddie had mentioned. Leaning by one of the walls at the back of the cave stood Marko, if it wasn’t for the flames catching on the patchwork jacket you wouldn’t have been able to see him.

Dragging me down onto the sofa I practically ended on top of Paul which caused me to blush a very deep shade of red. Seeing the blush he began to smile clearly pleased with what he had done. Moving away slightly I made myself comfortable on the sofa as David sat in an old wheelchair staring at me, the room fell into silence waiting for someone to say something. 

“So is this where you guys live” I broke the silence, looking around once more at the cave before my eyes rested on David waiting for an answer. 

“It sure is, did you know this was…..” David started to explain. 

“I already know the history of this place, I looked it up before moving here” I interrupted David before he could give his speech. 

“So how long have you been in the sunny Santa Carla?” he asked sitting back in his chair. 

“Not too long” I didn’t want to give away much. I didn’t know anything about this guy.

“Where were you before?” 

“Just around” 

“Right” was all he said as the cave went back into silence once again. 

“Why don’t we cut to the chase? What do you really want to know?” I was really fed up now, my head was hurting and I just wanted to go home to shower and sleep. 

“You get to the point, I like that” David said leaning forward. 

“It’s very clear that you know Marko so why don’t you enlighten us how” Marko had moved forward from the wall he was leaning against and was now making his way towards David interested in what I had to say next. 

All the nerves I had the other day had gone as I made eye contact once again with him. Why was I so worried, he's the one that left, he’s the one that created all of this and here he was swanning around like nothing happened. 

“I’ve known him since I was a child” I answered truthfully. 

“So you and Marko are the same age?” he asked almost in disbelief like it was some kind of joke. 

“Correct he is a few months older than me but we are the same age” Marko just watched as I spoke. It was like he was trying to piece together all the bits. 

“Okay so if you know our Marko so well maybe you could answer a few questions that only he knows the answer to?” Marko looked at David and nodded like they were having a private conversation that no one else could hear. 

“Sure thing” I smirked. This would be easy. 

“Where am I from” it was the first time I heard his voice in so long, what I thought would be an easy task was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Bringing up all the memories that I tried too hard to forget about, letting out a breath I answered. 

“Italy, more exact Venice” shock swept across his face but quickly went away as we carried on with the questions. 

“Lucky guess, next question. Who was my first kiss?” he seemed smug about this one and so did his friends. 

“Well it depends if you’re counting when you were like 8 and kissed a girl called Hannah if not then if was when we were 13 and she was called Ellie and you had the biggest crush on her until you found out she had a missing nail on her toe. I don’t know why it freaked you out so much” I laughed at the memory. 

“Righhht ummm next question before I left Italy I had an argument with a girl what was the argument about and what was she called” he mumbled as the question drew to a close almost ashamed to ask. 

This was the question I didn’t want to answer, it meant bringing up one of the most painful memories I tried hard to forget but this was the one that would make him remember, it would make him believe me. 

“Umm the girl was called Rose and you had gotten into an argument over you leaving” tears started to form in my eyes as I thought back to that night. 

“You had met some guys and had started acting weird, you didn’t want to see me anymore. Then you came in one night and started packing your stuff saying you needed a fresh start. We both started arguing and I remember shouting to you that I hoped you didn’t come back as you took our jack and slammed the door, I didn’t realise that would be the last time I saw you.” By the time I finished I was crying and I couldn’t stop it. All that angry I had towards him now turned into sadness as more tears trickled down my cheek. 

I was then grabbed from the sofa and pulled into a tight embrace, my foggy vision made it hard to see but the patches on the jacket made it clear who it was. There we stood in a tight embrace like nothing else mattered, more tears fell from my eyes as I hugged him back wanting to never let go. 

“I know this is a happy moment for you two but we need answers” David’s voice echoed through the cave catching our attention and causing us to pull away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

“So want to explain how you’re still the same age?” David was straight to the point. 

“I guess I have to explain but so do you. I’m assuming you’re all a lot older then you pretned to be” I wasn’t stupid if Marko hadn’t aged all this time then it was clear the others hadn’t either. 

“Happily but ladies first” he said. 

Smiling, I sat back down on the sofa, Paul had gotten up so Marko could sit next to me making his way to the fountain that took up a big space in the cave. 

“Well I guess it’s easier to start at the beginning. After Marko went missing lots of people looked for him and turned up nothing, most people gave up and I couldn’t stay in a place that had given up hope. So I saved as much as I could and planned to travel the world, it was something me and Marko always wanted to do, my parents were sad to see me go but understood why I needed to do it. The day I left my whole family turned up as well as Marko’s family, I had still stayed very close to them and promised to write to them when I could which I did.” Pausing for a second I looked over to Marko, sadness at the mention of his family, I wonder if he ever thought about them once he left? The rest of the boys were now invested in the story, Star too as she sat on the edge of her bed so she could listen in. 

“So my first stop from Italy was France, I spent about a week learning art as well as looking at some of the buildings they had taken in all it’s beauty before going to Romania. For some reason it was one of the places me and Marko always wanted to go, so that was my next stop. Only I didn’t know the trouble I would face when there. I had been there about 3 days and the experience was just amazing. I'd met some people that invited me to a gathering, there I met a boy called J. Everyone called him that because his name was too hard to pronounce. I spent the rest of the night partying away with my new friends, then the morning came and so did the killer hangover.” At the mention of J Marko stiffened, nice to see someone can get jealous even though I haven’t been part of your life for so long. 

“Something didn’t feel right since the party, so I went to find the others. That’s when I noticed the sun it was so bright, brighter than normal it made me just want to sleep and made my skin crawl. Next came my reflection. It was ghost like, I knew something was wrong so off I went searching for answers” Everyone was more silent then normal, waiting for me to continue. 

“I found the others and they too had the same issue, none of us knew what was happening to us but it became clear overtime. That night me, J, Poppy and Claire had all been turned into half vampires but none of us knew how or who by. We stuck together then leaving Romania and continuing to travel looking for answers, we learnt what we were and what came with it. As time went on our numbers dwindled, we all made a pact to not kill, we wanted to know who turned us and for what reason” I let out a sigh coming to the harder bit of the story. 

“The first to go was Poppy she couldn’t take to constant hunger, not knowing if tonight would be the night you killed. So she ended it Claire was the one to find her stake in the heart as she laid in bed, she left a note explaining why she had done it, none of us were surprised we all felt what she was going through. 

Next was Claire, she hadn’t been the same after what happened to Poppy. One night we found her killing someone in the street, the guilt ate her up inside at what she had done so she waited for the sun to rise. I can still hear her screams and smell the burning off her flesh until there was nothing but dust. 

Me and J decided we needed each other more than ever, we traveled together seeing the world and it was the best feeling it almost distated from what we had become. We tried to feed on animal blood but that just made us sick, until we found a way to feed without turning. Blood bags became our life. It stopped the hunger and made it easier to go out in public and because we hadn’t killed anyone we wouldn’t change. 

Yet that wasn’t enough for J the blood drove him insane all he cared about was getting his next back. He was starting to not care who got hurt if it meant he could get his next fix, he needed to be stopped and that’s what I did. That was six years ago, I’ve been moving around ever since, I have one bag a week to keep me going” 

There everyone sat not saying anything, processing everything that I had just told them. Until Marko broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry” was all he mumbled. 

“What do you have to be sorry for?” I was confused. 

“If I wouldn’t have left this wouldn’t have happened to you. We would have explored the world together and no one would have gotten hurt, you wouldn’t have had to go through all that.” 

“Marko none of this was your fault I decided to go traveling, it was my choice to go to that party” 

“Marko she’s right you couldn’t have stopped any of this happening” It was the first time I heard Dwayne speak all night, there was something comforting when Dwayne spoke. 

“Did you ever find out who turned you?” David asked. 

“Nope it could've been anyone that night, we didn’t know anyone at the party. All we know is that we all drank the blood. There could be more of us that night that turned but we’ve never been able to find out” it was frustrating never knowing why this happened. 

“We could talk to someone and see if they’ve heard about this kind of thing before?” David spoke. 

“Someone? I’m not being funny but most people don’t believe in vampires….” I was cut off by Paul laughing like I had missed some important information. 

“Girl have you not realised you’re in a room full of them” he laughed in his high state. 

Looking around I was confused how they could be, they smelt normal to me. Then it hit me that’s why they smelt normal! Everyone else smelt like food yet these guys didn’t maybe that’s why I was so at ease with Paul and Dwayne them nights, I wasn’t looking at them like a meal. 

“Wait all of you?” I asked. 

“Yeah everyone of us, including Star and Laddie. They’re just like you” It now all made sense. 

Turning to Marko, his face was no longer the sweet boy I grew to know, it was demonic with cat-like eyes and extended fangs. Any human would have run screaming but I wasn’t human. Instead I grabbed his face in between my hands and pulled him closer to me. 

“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that to scare me” I laughed as I once more looked at the fangs. Looking back up my eyes no longer human but also a golden cat-like colour, my fangs on display just not as long as the boy in front of me. Smiling wide we both let out a heartfelt laugh as our human forms came back. 

“It’s nice to have you back Rose” he pulled me close and placed a kiss on my forehead, it had been a long night. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The events from the night before had left me exhausted, I ended up sleeping at the cave with the boys on a makeshift bed they had in the back. Normally I’m good at waking up during the day but for once I was woken up to the sound of the boys hooting and playing around. Sitting up in the bed I looked over to the boys emerging out of the cave, Laddie had woken up and ran to Dwayne who greeted him with a simple ruffle of the hair. Star was awake but stayed by her bed watching the boys, you could tell by looking at her that she didn’t want this and had no real connection to the others. I wondered if they would even care if something happened to the girl, it was sad to think the reality of it was they didn’t care that nobody cared about her. 

Throwing the covers back I put on my shoes that sat by the side of the bed and made my way over to the girl. I understood her pain of not wanting this life and feeling alone in a world that was full of so many. Hopefully we’d have something in common and we’d be able to help each other on this messy journey of vampirism. 

“Hey Star, what are you doing tonight?” I sat myself down on the girls bed. 

“Umm I’m not sure whatever the boys are doing really” I nodded at the answer, she really didn’t have any kind of life. 

“How about we have a girls night? I haven’t really had any females in my life for a long time” fluttering my eyes. 

I hoped she’d buy the puppy dog eyes I was giving her. It wasn’t a lie, I found it hard to make friends with other females. With moving around so much you couldn’t get close to anyone and if you did there was always the worry that you were going to rip their throat out. Maybe being friends with another half vamp would be cool unless she’s a drip then I would wish I never bothered. 

“I’d have to ask David but i’d like that” she smiled back at me, maybe she craved a connection just as much as I did. 

Before we could speak anymore David’s voice echoed throughout the cave demanding to be heard. Marko appeared in front of me taking my hand and pulling me off the bed, knowing it was time to leave. One by one we all left the cave and went up to the top where four bikes stood waiting. 

The boys walked over to their bike. Each bike had something that made the bike special so you could tell who's was who's, yet I doubt they even needed that. Star walked over to David and got on behind while Laddie ran over to Dwayne who helped the kid on the back of his. Making my way over to Marko he helped me on the back of his bike, my arms snaking around his naked waste. Then the roar of the engine came to life and we were off making our way to the boardwalk. 

The ride was fun, the wind whipped around our faces causing our hairs to dance in it’s beauty. While David led the group we twisted and turned through the trees until we made it to the beach, the laughter of the boys echoed around as they each tried to overtake one another but never overtaking David. 

Finally we arrived on the boardwalk parking the bikes against a railing and unmounting from them while people stopped and stared at the boys while whispering about them. Walking over stood at Marko’s side and waited to be told what to do, I wasn’t used to this but I didn’t want to piss David off. It was his territory after all. 

“Star said you wanted to spend some time together?” David asked, looking towards me waiting for an answer.

“Ummm yeah, if you don’t have plans” It would be a lie to say David didn’t scare me, there was something about the way he carried himself that screamed don’t mess with me or else. 

“Be back here by 12” he said clearly, giving us a yes to go off. 

Before I could walk away with Star, Marko caught my hand and pulled me back over to him. 

“Can we talk tonight without everyone else”

“Sure, now have fun with the boys we’re off to have some girl time” I gave him a smile before returning to Star's side and disappearing into the crowd. 

We wandered around the boardwalk looking for something to do, the crowds of people parting for us making sure not to bump into us. Something told me this was because of the boys and they knew Star was David’s. Then I saw the most perfect shop here, the clothing shop, tapping Star’s arm. I pointed over to the shop and she smiled making our way over. The shop wasn’t huge but it wasn’t the smallest shop on the boardwalk. It was filled with rails of so many clothes all different in their own way, you see this was a thrift shop and anyone that knew me knew my love for vintage and different. 

As we dug through the rails we came across many bits of clothing that then became part of a fashion show for Star and me. We took it in turns trying on different outfits until we came across just a handful that made the cut, walking to the counter we paid for the goods and continued onto the boardwalk. 

“I actually can’t remember the last time I went shopping” Star laughed all giddy. 

“Wait don’t the boys ever take you to buy stuff” she shook her head, yikes I thought I had it bad. 

“Well as long as I’m around you will always have a shopping companion” this made her smile the thought of someone else around must be nice. 

“Right what should we do next?” I asked the taller girl, letting her take charge of our next adventure. Looking around her eyes scanned the boardwalk until her attention came back to me.

“Fancy getting a drink? I haven’t been to a bar in so long” how could I say no to her, of course I wanted to get drunk so I let her lead the way. 

Tucked behind a shop was a biker looking bar, it definitely didn’t look like Star’s scene yet she dragged us up the steps where the doorman stepped aside letting us in. Once in the place we made our way over to a booth and sat down, it wasn’t crowded but it certainly wasn’t dead. 

“What would you like to drink?” I knew she didn’t have a lot of money seeing as the boys never handed any over so I didn’t mind buying some drinks. 

“Umm anything I don’t really mind” with a nod I made my way over to the bar, the server came straight over and took my order. Walking back to the table I placed down the two bottles of vodka and the glasses. 

“You said anything and this is girls night, let’s get very very drunk” I sat back in the seat and poured some of the vodka into the glass. Star copied on a cheered for girls night, there we began a very messy night.

**_*Some time later with a very drunk Star and Rose*_ **

The two bottles were practically empty now and we were very very drunk. The one thing about being a vampire or even half was it took a lot more to get us drunk then it did humans. 

“Wait so you’re telling me that you and Marko made the jacket together?” Star slurs her words as she asks me the question.

“You betcha, I can’t believe he tells everyone it was just him” I lift the glass to try and get the last little bits at the bottom. 

“Urgh men they always lie” she rolled her eyes. 

“I know it’s like they can’t just tell the truth. The best ones are baby I’m not like those other guys or she’s just a friend” I rolled my eyes thinking back to the amount of times I've heard that come out of some guy's mouth. 

“Nah my best one was, don’t worry Star it’s just wine” she sighed clearly thinking back to the night she was tricked. 

“At least you know who turned you, like the person who did it to me didn’t even have the balls to introduce themselves” I could tell it was getting heated, so I motioned for the bar staff to bring two more bottles. Quickly he came over and put the bottles on our table before scurrying off.

Picking up the bottles we both took a big swig before continuing with the talk. 

“Star if you could do anything in the world what would it be?” 

“Anything?” I nodded, bringing the bottle back to my lips. 

“It’s going to be depressing but I wish I could go back home. I never regretted leaving home it wasn’t the best but I miss my sister and I think about her everyday” 

“I know how you feel I would give anything to see my family again but they’re all dead now” we sat there in silence for a second until the girl smiled at me and tipped her bottle towards me.

“Here’s to having a pretty fucked up life” I laughed. I could toast to that, one giant gulp and we’d already drank half the bottle. 

The rest of the night we spent talking and laughing and if we weren't doing that then we were up on the dance floor. The bar staff were nice enough to put our bags behind the bar so we didn’t have to leave them. With our third bottle of vodka in our hands we swayed and danced away to the music until a cold set of arms snaked around my waist. 

“So this is where the two of you got up to on girls night” Marko’s voice whispered in my ear. 

“Yep girls night got emotional” I said as I continued to dance grinding with Marko behind me. 

“You know it’s gone 12” 

“I didn’t, time flies when you’re having fun” I laughed as I spun round so I could see his face but still continued to dance. 

“As much as I would love to keep dancing with you like this we need to head off” letting out a sigh I looked over to Star who was standing with Paul. 

For the first time I saw Star completely comfortable around the boys as she tried to stick Paul's hair down giggling when it would spring back up. Paul had taken the bottle from her hand and started drinking what was left off it, which wasn’t very much. Walking back over to Star she embraced me in a hug and swayed in time with the music. 

“This has been one of the best nights I’ve had in so long, I don’t want it to end” she moaned upset that we were now having to go. 

“I know it’s shit but we should make a promise to do this at least once a month” I held my pinkie out ready for her to promise. 

“A pinkie promise?” she giggled at my actions, instead of pulling back I just lifted it higher and waited for her to do the same. 

“Pinkie promises are a foundation of trust for Rose” Marko answered at least he remembered how important they were to me. With that she lifted her pinkie and the promise was made. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

  
  


The night came round too quick as I opened my eyes, they scanned the room. Back in the cave, after last night me and Star were in no state to walk and the boys had to get us home. I hope she was feeling the hangover I was, as I slowly sat up and the world started to spin slightly. 

Letting out a groan my head fell into my hand as I closed my eyes, why did we drink so much? The bed made a slight dip as someone sat down next to me, I could feel their clothes brush up against my leg. Slowly I turned my head to see who it was, with one eye opened I saw the bright jacket and let out another huff before letting my body collapse onto his lap. 

“Someone’s feeling rough” he chucked, his body vibrating through mine as he did so. 

“Do you have to laugh so loud” I moaned as I squirmed around so I was now looking up at him. 

“Maybe next time don’t go so hard” he said, stroking my hair that fell across his lap and the bed. 

“And where's the fun in that?” I smirked up at him. 

“You make a good point” he chuckled again. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” I asked, closing my eyes as he continued to stroke my hair. 

“Well I was hoping I could steal you for the night” opening my eyes I looked up once again at him. A cheeky grin crossing his face.

“I don’t know will Paul be okay that I’m taking his lover for the night” I smirked back at him. 

“Hey I heard that!” Paul shouted from somewhere in the cave, which made us both burst into laughter. 

“I’d like that, wanna come to my place?” 

“Sure, hurry up and get ready so we can go” he gave my hair a slight tug to make me get up, with a heavy sigh I sat up from his lap. 

“Meanie” I said, sticking my tongue out. 

“Oh I’m a meanie am I? Maybe I should show you how mean I can be” he said before leaping towards me. 

Only I think he forgot that I’m still half vampire and have been for nearly as long as he had been a full vamp so my reflexes were pretty good. A giggle escaped my lips as I leaped out the bed, my bare feet touching the ground and the baggy t-shirt, I’m guessing Marko had dressed me, fell just above my knees. I took off running round the bed, where he once again tried to leap to grab me but missing slightly. As I made my way into the main bit of the cave I could see Paul, maybe he would be my saviour? only before I could get to him a pair of arms grabbed me round the waist and lifted me off the ground. 

“Gottcha” he purred into my ear as he spun me around. 

“You sure do” I laughed back as he started to lick my neck, making me squirm in his arms. 

“You two need to get a room, your happiness makes me sick” Paul said laughing from the fountain. 

“Awh I’m sorry Paul, we’ll keep it PG for you” Marko said before licking my face causing another round of giggles as I tried to pull free. 

“Marko let Rose go get dressed if you want your alone time” David said from his wheelchair, you could tell he was amused with what was going on but still wanted us to hurry up. 

“Yes sir” he said but instead of putting me on my feet he just carried me to where Star normally went to get dressed. There was a small mirror and the shopping bags we had bought the day before.

Pulling out some clothes out the bags,I looked over to where Marko still stood. 

“Are you going to stand there while I get dressed?” I raised my brow. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, plus I want to see what masterpiece you’re going to pull together” he said taking a seat at the little beauty table.

Shaking my head I went back to the bag, grabbing the new white underwear set, a pair of white fishnet tights and a pink oversized jumper. Slipping out of the top I began to get dressed, casting a look over to Marko who was looking through the stuff on the beauty table. Slipping on my trainers I straightened out the outfit before turning to Marko.

“So what do you think?” I said giving a spin. 

“Nice I like it,” he said getting up from the chair. As we made our way through the cave and to his bike. We didn’t have to wait for the others so we just set off to mine, giving him directions. 

“This is your place?” he asked as he got off his bike offering his hand to help me off. 

“Sure is” I said as we walked up to the house, unlocking the door I walked in and waited for Marko to follow, only he stood by the door. 

“Umm what are you doing?” 

“You’ve got to invite me in remember?” he smirked at me like I didn’t know. 

“Not here, I never signed a contract so technically no one owns this place so you can just walk in.” I smiled back at him, as he then stepped through the doorway. 

“Smart but also dangerous” he shut the door behind him and picked up the post I had neglected to pick up as I walked in. 

“I will take it on board” I laughed as I made my way to the kitchen, until my blood ran cold as a scream escaped my lips. Within seconds Marko was at my side and taking in what lay before me. 

The table that once stood in the middle of the kitchen was now smashed into pieces and scattered across the kitchen. Blood smeared all around the white tile floors stopping at the two bodies of my once living neighbours contorted into a letter of a M. Pinned to one of the bodies was a note, tapping Marko I pointed to the note which he gently took off the dead body, before putting it in the middle for us both to read. 

**_I said we needed to talk yet you decided not to listen, I hope this acts as a warning._ **

**_I do not like being ignored Rose, next time you do I will take someone special away. Perhaps that boy with the colourful jack, Marko is his name right?, one of Max’s boys._ **

**_Now don’t play games with me, I will meet you tomorrow._ **

**_You don’t need to know who I am, you'll know tomorrow when we meet._ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

  
  


“Rose! Rose….” I hadn’t heard Marko when he was calling my name. I was just standing in shock trying to process what was in front of me. It wasn’t until he started shaked my shoulders and blocked the view of the bodies that I snapped back and heard him saying my name. 

“We need to go” He had already taken my hand not waiting for my answer dragging me towards the door. 

“Wait can I grab some stuff first” he gave me a look that said seriously. 

“I don’t know when or if I’ll be back so I want to take what I can” letting out a sigh he nodded and we raced up the wooden stairs into my room. 

Pulling out a suitcase from under the bed I started chucking stuff at Marko, I learnt to always pack light you never knew when you were going to need to leave. I started with my sketch books there was no way I would ever leave them behind they meant too much to me. Next some clothes, these were essential fleeing items, some jeans, a couple of skirts, tops and underwear, whatever else you could re-buy. Then the memory box I carried around everywhere it was the only thing I had left from my human life that was so long ago. 

Last was MY patch work jacket. 

Marko wasn’t the only one that had one, you see we made matching ones, they were one of a kind to us. Even though they were matching they still were different in their own ways, there were only a handful of patches that we had that were the same the rest were all unique in their own way. Pulling it out of the second box I pulled it up and smiled as I showed Marko our prized possession.

“You’ve still got yours?” he smiled back a sense of nostalgia as he looked over the patches on my jacket. 

“Of course, I couldn’t get rid of a piece of art like this” 

“Put it on, I haven’t seen you in it in so long” The truth is I couldn’t remember the last time I wore it but seeing Marko in it made me want to wear mine again. Slipping into the jacket I gave him a spin. 

“Does it still suit” I giggled as I turned back to face him but I didn’t get an answer as such. Instead he crossed the distance between us pulling my body closer with a sharp tug and pressed his soft lips roughly against mine. Without thinking my lips responded back, it was like nothing had changed. The kiss still gave me the same rush it used to when I was human. If I could blush I’m sure my cheeks would be bright red. Slowly pulling away he rested his head on mine. 

“We really do need to be going” he whispered. 

“I guess we do” 

**_*Time skip*_ **

Here I was standing outside a video shop not knowing why, neither of the boys had told me what was going on and Star and Laddie had been sent away. David led the way into the shop followed by Dwayan, Paul, Marko and finally me. The shop wasn’t busy but the few people that stood in the shop stopped what they were doing to look at the boys, it was clear they weren't allowed in here as the customers eyes darted back to the man that stood behind the counter. 

He was a tall man that wore thick glasses with a white frame, his shoulder padded jacket made him look more broad then what he was, with a bright coloured shirt and colourful tie to complete the look. To any normal person he looked like an ordinary man but stood by his leg was no other than a hound from hell, this was enough to say he wasn’t who he seemed to be.

With a nod towards the back he signaled for us to go into the back room, there we spread out across his office. David sat in the chair opposite the desk, Dwayne leaned against the wall not far behind where David sat, Paul sat on a small unit that was in the corner of the room, while me and Marko hung towards the back of the room. Slowly he made his way into the office and took a seat in the large leather chair at the desk. 

“Normally I wouldn’t see you boys out in public but you said it was an emergency, so let’s not waste any time. Does the young lady in the corner have a name?” He finally looked at me after staring at David for the first half of his talk. 

“My name's Rose and may I ask do you have a name?” I smiled and waited for an answer. 

“Isn’t she charming, not like you boys. My name is Max and if you hadn’t guessed these are my boys” he smiled proudly at the statement. 

“So what can I do for you my dear?” he leaned forward and waited for my answer but instead of my voice he received Marko’s. 

“Someone’s threatening Rose” 

“Oh I see and can Rose not speak for herself?” he cocked his eyebrow at Marko before his eyes rested on me. 

“I can it’s just I wouldn’t want to over step with this being your home” 

“Nonsense my dear however I am curious to why a halfling is on her own without a pack?”

“I don’t have a pack, I’m not even sure who turned me. One night I was out at a party the next morning me and some others were half vampires” 

“I see” he looked deep in thought. 

“I have someone in mind that did this sort of thing but he died or at least we thought he had. Many years ago there used to be a vampire called Melvin back then I didn’t have my boys and was part of a pack with him and some others. One day some of us decided it was time we moved on and started to grow but none of us expected Melvin to act the way he did. 

He believed we were top of the food chain, which there’s no denying we are but he got crazed with the idea. That humans needed to know about us, we all knew if humans found out then it would be the end of us. You see even though there were vampires there weren't as many as what there are today, it would lead to the demise of the vampire race. So we did what we needed to, none of us was proud of what we did but it had to be done” 

“What did you do?” David asked

“What we had to, at the time he was known to be the best vampire hunter around and we used him to fix our problem” 

“You got a hunter to do you dirty work?” David asked in disgust. 

“Oh David don’t say it like that, we did what we needed to and that was it” 

“I don’t expect anything less from you” David spat back before standing up to leave but before he could turn around Max had grabbed the blonde vampire and was now snarling at him with his demonic face. 

“Need I remind you who you are talking to? I created you and I can easily take it away boy” letting go Max turned back to us human face back on display. 

“Let me see if I can get in contact with any of the others and see if they’ve heard anything about this” 

“Thank you” was all I said, there wasn’t much more I could have said I had so many questions but I knew I wasn’t going to get the answers I needed. We then all left the shop and made our way back to the cave. I spent the ride in silence like the rest of the boys, clearly thinking over what Max had said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
